


The Wingwoman, The DJ and 'Operation Adrienette'

by Leisey



Series: Star-Crossed Love [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino weren't expecting to find out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Really. All they wanted to do was see 'Operation Adrienette' become a success. They really weren't counting on the little floating creatures that gave the secret away. Sequel/companion fic to Amour Chassé-Croisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wingwoman, The DJ and 'Operation Adrienette'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a sequel to Amour Chassé-Croisé ... sort of, anyway. It's more the story (and then a little bit more) from Alya and Nino's point of view. I realised as I was reading back over Amour Chassé-Croisé that I had Alya and Nino spying on Marinette and Adrien, but then had Tikki and Plagg out in full view. So this fic came from me wondering just how I missed that when writing it, but then wondering how Alya and Nino would take the reveal. It's been bouncing around in my head for days and I just had to get it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alya Césaire was a lot of things.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fan, aspiring journalist, Ladyblog creator and admin, blogger, superhero enthusiast, class vice president … But one of the things she took perhaps even more seriously than those previously mentioned was that Alya Césaire was one hell of a wingwoman.

Due to the gum incident, Alya had been quite surprised when her new best friend had developed a crush on Adrien Agreste. But Alya was nothing if not supportive, and since then had been helping Marinette in her attempts to win Adrien’s heart.

Alya was dedicated to the task: Many a scheme had been made (albeit unsuccessfully) to get the two together. Despite that, Alya continuously encouraged Marinette and the blogger had lost count of how many times she had to physically close Marinette’s mouth when she stared in at Adrien in slack-jawed awe.

Her attempts to get the two together had even resulted in her and Nino being locked in a panther’s cage. While that was not the outcome Alya had been hoping for, she couldn’t deny that she was grateful for it. Her relationship with Nino was worth it and now she had another person to help her in what she had come to start calling ‘Operation Adrienette’.

Both were confident that Adrien would one day realise how amazing Marinette was … they were just a little impatient about waiting for it to happen, and so, even more schemes were hatched.

“Maybe we could lock them in a cage like you and I were?” The DJ had suggested during one of their ‘Operation Adrienette’ brainstorming sessions.

Alya had pictured her best friend sitting in shy silence with Adrien for hours and concluded that that wasn’t the best plan. However, if they were desperate, it was definitely one to come back and reconsider.

So while they hadn’t been quite desperate enough to go through with Nino’s suggestion in all the time that they’d tried to get the pair together, when Adrien had asked to speak to Marinette privately before going to lunch, Alya and Nino only had one response:

“We’ll see you guys later!”

The pair ducked out of the room, both wearing wide smiles.

“Finally!” Nino said once they were out of earshot. “I told Adrien that Marinette liked him _weeks_ ago!”

Alya didn’t respond. Instead of walking away from the classroom she grabbed Nino’s arm and pulled him along as she crouched down.

Nino didn’t need to be a genius to work out what she was thinking.

“Oh, we’re not, are we?” He asked, his voice instinctively going to a whisper as he followed Alya to their classroom’s windows so they could watch Adrien and Marinette talk.

(Nino may have protested spying on their friends, but Alya knew he was just doing it on moral grounds. It was a halfhearted protest at best. She knew he wanted to know what was happening with Marinette and Adrien).

“Operation Adrienette is finally coming to fruition,” Alya whispered back. “I’m not missing this and I know you don’t want to either!”

The pair slowly peeked over the windowsill to see Marinette and Adrien talking. The latter looked nervous while Marinette just looked confused.

“We can’t even hear them,” Nino complained.

His statement brought a wry smile to Alya’s lips. “I knew you wanted to know what was going on.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t change the fact that we can’t hear them.”

“But we can see them,” Alya replied. “And at this stage I’ll take what I can get.”

They eagerly watched as Marinette’s expression changed from confusion, to recognition, to shock.

“Ahh, I wish I could hear them!” Alya groaned, despite her previous statement. She then frowned in confusion. “Did … did Adrien just bow at her?”

Nino gave a small laugh. “You clearly haven’t spent as much time with Adrien as you should. He may seem all calm and collected, but my man has a flair for the dramatic.”

“That doesn’t explain why Mari looks as shocked as she-“ But Alya cut herself with a gasp of surprise as something small and black floated out of Adrien’s pocket.

A cat.

It looked like a tiny black cat.

A tiny black cat with green eyes.

Adrien.

Tiny black cat.

Adrien had bowed extravagantly.

Tiny black cat.

‘Flair for the dramatic’.

_Tiny black cat._

_“What?!”_ Alya hissed, grabbing onto Nino’s arm with a vice-like grip. Her mind had come to a conclusion that seemed utterly ridiculous. But perhaps it wasn’t so ridiculous because there was a _tiny black cat._

She turned to glance at Nino and he looked just as dumbfounded as she did. “No way,” he murmured. “No way!”

He had clearly come to the same conclusion that she did and she had to agree with his sentiments because there was absolutely _no way_ they could have missed that their friend was _god damn freaking Chat Noir!_

(There was something to be said about the time she had shown Marinette photoshopped pictures of Adrien with Chat Noir’s costume on. Alya had commented on how similar they looked, only to dismiss it due to what Marinette had said. The part of Alya that wasn’t completely shocked was crowing “I CALLED IT!” in the back of her mind.)

Alya and Nino watched in stunned silence as the little black cat-like creature settled onto Adrien’s palm. And if they weren’t surprised enough, the bag that always hung at Marinette’s hip popped open and a red blur shot out of it, zooming at the tiny black cat sitting on Adrien’s hand. The red thing pulled the cat-like creature up into the air and in for a hug. It wasn’t until the two stopped and floated in mid-air that Alya and Nino got a good look at the new creature.

A small, crimson creature with blue eyes and black spots.

Red.

Black spots.

Like a … like a ….

Alya couldn’t even bring herself to think it.

She let her vice-like grip on Nino’s arm go and instead took to hitting him repeatedly in an excited ‘Oh my god can you believe this?!’ kind of way.

Because there was a little red creature with black spots.

And a tiny black cat.

And while Alya had been wrong with her theories before (it pained her to even think she had thought that _Chloé_ was Ladybug), she _knew_ she was right this time.

Marinette and Adrien.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Why didn’t they tell us?! Why didn’t she tell _me_?!” She hissed, feeling hurt. Because although she was excited that she now knew the identities of the heroes of Paris, she was upset to know she wasn’t trusted with the secret.

“I think they have their reasons,” Nino said, not sounding as upset as Alya was. “It doesn’t look like they even knew who each other were until now. They probably did it to protect us and themselves.”

Alya knew he had a point, but still…

“You know they wouldn’t lie to us without a good reason, Alya,” Nino said.

“I know.”

“So let’s skip the sadness and focus on the fact that our two best friends are _Ladybug and Chat Noir_.”

His words brought a smile to her face. It was just what she needed to hear. That was one of the things she liked the most about Nino. He was always calm and reasonable; a perfect balance for when Alya would go into one of her crazy (although Alya preferred the term ‘passionate’) modes, whether it be wild journalist theories or chasing down the superheroes of Paris, Nino was always there to be a steady rock for her to lean on.

Alya leant in to press her lips to his. A soft kiss that Nino wasn’t expecting, but reciprocated regardless.

“You’re right,” she said as she pulled away. “Thanks, Nino.”

He reached out to gently squeeze her hand. He didn’t need to speak, the contact was enough. A combination of ‘you’re welcome-any time-thank you’, all wrapped up in one little gesture.

Her hurt feelings fading due to Nino’s soothing words, Alya focused back on the no-longer-secret superheroes in the classroom. She watched with no small amount of pride as Marinette cupped Adrien’s cheek. Marinette, her Marinette, was talking to her crush and didn’t appear to be nervous or stuttering at all. She was even smiling at him!

Alya was exceedingly happy for her friend. It was no secret that Chat Noir loved Ladybug. The one Marinette had been pining after for so long loved her in return!

Alya’s smile increased as she watched Adrien gently take Marinette’s hand and kiss it. It was such a Chat Noir move (Alya had countless videos on the Ladybug of the superhero doing just that) but to see Adrien do it to Marinette had Alya breaking out in a fresh wave of hitting Nino in excitement.

“Alya,” Nino grumbled, trying to bat her hand away.

“What are you two doing?” A new voice asked curiously.

Alya and Nino turned away from the adorable scene in the classroom (Marinette had just blushed bright red) to see Rose and Juleka standing behind them. It was Rose who had spoken, but her question had drawn the attention of Kim, Mylène, Max, Alix, Nathanaël and Ivan, who were surprisingly all within earshot.

“Uh, well,” Nino began, as the group all trouped over to where he and Alya were crouched by the window.

Alya sneaked a glance over her shoulder into the classroom to see that the black and red creatures had disappeared. Good. It wouldn’t do for everyone in their class to know Marinette and Adrien’s most closely guarded secret. Alya turned back to her classmates and motioned for them all to kneel down. “Crouch down and be quiet, children,” she said, her eyes glistening with excitement. “Because everyone’s favourite pair are about to become an item!”

That statement was met with a few gasps from her classmates and within second they had all sneakily rushed to the window to peek inside.

“It’s about time!” Alix muttered.

“I’m so happy for them!” Rose gushed, and Juleka nodded in agreement.

“They couldn’t have waited another few weeks for me to win the bet?” Kim grumbled, handing Max some money.

Max pocketed his winnings. “With how much attention Adrien has been paying Marinette these past few weeks, there was a 98.6% chance he would realise his feelings and confess before time you believed he would.”

“Do you really think they’ll become a couple?” Ivan asked.

“I hope so!” Mylène answered.

“If not, I’m taking my money back, Max.”

“They’ll be an item, don’t worry,” Alya said confidently.

“She’ll be so happy,” Nathanaël murmured. “I’m glad.”

Alya shot a concerned glance at Nathanaël, wondering how he was doing. He did, after all, have a crush on Marinette. However, the artist had a small, content smile on his face as he watched the two in the classroom.

She turned her attention back to Marinette and Adrien to find the latter had Marinette’s hands in his and a serious expression on his face.

_Could this be it?_ Alya wondered as she watched Adrien talk. _Could he be telling her how he feels?_

(Part of Alya is curious as to how Adrien worked out that Marinette was Ladybug, but mainly she’s just excited because this means Ladynoir is canon, Adrienette is canon, all the ships are canon and she loves it!)

Adrien stopped speaking and Marinette was looking at him in shock.

“Was that a confession?” Nino asked. “I hope that was a confession.”

“Marinette seems surprised,” Juleka observed.

_She really shouldn’t be,_ Alya thought. _Chat Noir was always obvious about how he felt about Ladybug._

They watched with bated breath as Marinette finally replied. They saw Adrien cringe and a look of pure heartbreak flash across his features before he looked down.

“… Did … Did she just reject him?” Alix asked, looking stunned. “Was that a _rejection_?!”

“What the f-“ Kim began.

“Shut up!” Alya hissed. “She’s talking, we don’t know what she’s saying. Just wait.”

They saw Adrien freeze and look back up at Marinette, eyes wide and seemingly hopeful.

“This is it,” Alya murmured in anticipation.

Now, Alya would be the first to admit that her lip reading skills aren’t the best. But she was pretty sure she just saw Marinette say, “I love you, Adrien. I always have.”

(Even if that’s not what was said, Alya was going to believe it was anyway and no one can change her mind.)

Adrien stared at Marinette in awe, before pulling her in for a hug. Marinette seemed surprised about it at first, but quickly hugged him back. As for the watchers outside the classroom, they were of mixed opinions.

“Aww, come on, man,” Nino groaned in disappointment. “A hug? We’ve been waited for this for ages. We were hoping for a bit more than a hug.”

“I hope they kiss,” Rose said dreamily. “It’ll be like a fairy tale.”

“I think we’re all hoping for a kiss,” Alya said.

_Come on, girl!_ She mentally encouraged her best friend. _Kiss him already!_

They watched as Marinette and Adrien stood in each other’s arms. Adrien spoke, Marinette replied and the pair began to lean in.

“Yes, come on,” Alya breathed out, every part of her tensed in anticipation. “This is it!”

Marinette and Adrien finally – _finally_ – came together in a kiss.

Those watching outside the classroom tried to cheer as quietly as possible. Alya had given up on hitting Nino in excitement and had taken to shaking the poor boy like a ragdoll in her enthusiasm.

“What are you all doing?” Spoke up a snooty voice from behind them.

They all froze and simultaneously groaned. Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Mylène, Max, Alix, Nathanaël and Ivan all turned to see Chloé standing behind them. Sabrina was, as always, dutifully at her side.

“Oh no,” Alya said. “No, you are _not_ ruining this.”

Chloé walked forward, an expression of clear derision on her features. “What stupid thing are you –“ But she cut herself off with a scandalised gasp as she took in the sight of Marinette and Adrien kissing through the window. Rage filled her expression and she stomped towards the classroom door.

“No!” Alya called after her, and rushed to stop her. She was only vaguely aware of her other classmates (minus Sabrina) trying to do the same, but before they could, Chloé had pushed open the classroom door and traipsed inside.

They all trooped in after her and paused at the sight of Adrien and Marinette kissing. The pair hadn’t noticed their arrival, but Alya wasn’t surprised. They were lost in their own little world. Marinette had her arms around Adrien’s neck, her hands playing with his hair. Adrien himself had his hands at her waist, holding her to him. There was barely any space between them and the two looked quite content to stay that way forever.

(Not that Alya blamed them. Who knows how long they had wanted to do that?)

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Chloé shrieked, completely and utterly ruining the moment.

Marinette and Adrien sprung apart, turning to face them and breaking out in identical blushes. They stared in both surprise and embarrassment at their audience and Nino rushed to explain their presence.

“We just wanted to know what you were doing!” Nino said hurriedly, gesturing to himself and Alya. “We couldn’t hear you, we were just watching because we were sure that you were going to tell Marinette you liked her. But then everyone started noticing and wanted to watch too because like, come on dude, we’ve been waiting for this for months and –“

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Chloé shrieked again, interrupting Nino.

Alya scowled. If only they were able to stop her from ruining Marinette and Adrien’s moment.

“I think that’s obvious, Chloé,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes.

“Get away from Adrien!” Chloé snapped, stalking towards Marinette.

Adrien instantly stood protectively in front of Marinette. The action was so reminiscent of Chat Noir standing protectively in front of his Lady that it brought a smile to Alya’s face. Even as Adrien, even in front of someone who was nowhere near as threatening as an akuma, his first instinct was to protect Marinette. “Chloé, calm down,” he said.

“No! She forced you to kiss her! How dare she?!”

Adrien frowned and Marinette stepped forward. They stood side by side, with such intense and serious expressions on their faces that Alya was honestly surprised how long it took her to work out their superhero identities. The way they were standing, together, side by side and ready to take on anything was so utterly Ladybug and Chat Noir that Alya was berating herself that she hadn’t seen it sooner.

“I didn’t force him to do anything!” Marinette said, glaring at Chloé.

“Exactly,” Adrien agreed. “In fact, I asked if I could kiss her.”

“ _WHAT_?!” Chloé shouted, and everyone in the classroom winced at her volume.

_Really,_ Alya thought to herself and fought the urge to cover the blonde’s mouth with her hand. Or the desire to pick her up and throw her out of the classroom. _Does she have to be that loud?_

 “It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while, to be honest,” Adrien said.

_Yeah, I bet you’ve wanted to do that for a while, Chat Noir,_ Alya thought wryly.

Chloé looked between Adrien and Marinette, absolutely scandalised. She then let out a screech of rage and stormed out of the classroom. Ever the dutiful and loyal friend, Sabrina followed after her.

Adrien looked at Marinette and said, “I think she took that well.”

“As always, you and I have a different definition of ‘well,’” Marinette replied.

Adrien pulled her into his arms. “Aw, come on, Princess. It wasn’t that bad.”

A familiar Ladybug-esque smirk appeared on Marinette’s face as she bopped him on the nose. “Well, we’ve had worse.”

Alya resisted the urge to gape at them. Their superhero personas were clearly bleeding through to their civilian lives. They were _bantering_! Adrien called her ‘ _Princess’_! Marinette _smirked and bopped him on the nose_! They were acting so extremely Ladybug and Chat Noir that it was amazing that no one in their class had made the connection yet. They may as well have had a sign above their heads that said: ‘We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! For badassery and cat puns, look no further!’

Desperate to remind her friends that they weren’t in their suits and that they had an audience, Alya clearly her throat.

_Rein it in, you guys!_ Alya mentally shrieked at them.

(The part of Alya that wasn’t worried about secret identities being blown was ecstatic at the way Marinette was interacting with Adrien. But damn, their secret identities wouldn’t stay secret for long if they didn’t stop flirting – and yes, it was flirting, it couldn’t be anything else – with one another).

Clearing her throat did the trick and Marinette and Adrien were suddenly very aware of how Ladybug and Chat Noir-ish they had been acting. The pair separated and turned to face their classmates, somewhat sheepishly.

A silence stretched between them. No one really knew what to say. It was a definite shock to see Marinette and Adrien kissing (even though it was about damn time), and it was an even bigger shock to see Marinette not being a stuttering mess in Adrien’s presence. But Alya thought that Marinette and Adrien must have blown their classmates minds with their bantering – _flirting_ – and no one really knew how to go on from that.

Alya glanced at her classmates and saw surprise and no small amount of confusion in their expressions. No one said a word and Alya, being the amazing friend that she was, decided to take pity on the secret superheroes and break the growing silence. “Yeah!” She cheered. “Go Marinette! Go Adrien! I knew you guys would work out how perfect you were for each other!” That did the trick and the rest of the class broke out in their own cheers and congratulations, their surprise and confusion forgotten as they cheered for the new couple; hugs and fist bumps were given all around.

Despite being happy due to their friends’ congratulations, Alya could tell that Marinette and Adrien wanted to be alone. Their eyes would find each other across the room and they would seem lost in each other. Alya shared a glanced with Nino and was pleased to see that’s he’d picked up on it too.

Going back to her position as one kickass wingwoman and captain of the ship ‘Adrienette’, she began herding their friends out of the room.

Nino followed suit. “Come on, dudes,” he said.

“Let’s leave these lovebirds alone,” Alya said.

Alya was the last one to leave the room. Pausing in the doorway to send a smirk and a wink over her shoulder at her two blushing friends, she left them to their own devices.

Nino was waiting for her, but the rest of their classmates had dispersed.

“Can you believe it?!” He said as she walked up to him.

“I know!” She replied. “I’m been blogging about Ladybug and Chat Noir for ages and all this time it’s been them!”

Nino looked uncertain. “Well, we can’t be sure. I mean, we haven’t seen them transform.”

Alya raised her eyebrows. “We saw a tiny black cat and a ladybug looking thing, Adrien bowed like Chat Noir, he kissed Marinette’s hand like Chat Noir, he puns like Chat Noir – don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how many of those he’s been dropping these past few weeks – and Marinette bopped him on the nose like Ladybug does to Chat. She even said ‘We’ve had worse.’ What else could she be talking about but an akuma attack? It’s so obvious now! They were being _so_ obvious! They may have well have been broadcasting who they were to all of Paris!”

Nino raised his hands in defence. “Okay, okay. They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’d still like to see them transform though.”

“Me too,” Alya agreed. “I bet it looks incredible.”

“So what are we going to do?” Nino asked. “Do we let them know we know? Or do we keep it a secret?”

Alya frowned in thought, considering the options. “I think it would be easier if we told them we know. That way we can help them and they don’t have to think of ridiculous excuses to get away from us during akuma attacks.”

Nino laughed, “Looking back on it now, that have come up with some ridiculous excuses.”

“I suppose it’s all a bit ridiculous in hindsight.”

“Remember that time with the knights? They both said they’d been turned into knights and we didn’t even think twice about it.”

“Weren’t Adrien’s actual words ‘What a _nightmare’_?”

Nino laughed again, “What can I say? My best bro likes his puns.”

“I can’t believe we never saw it before,” Alya said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well we see it now,” Nino replied. “So what are we gonna do?”

A silence fell between them are the two wondered how exactly to break it Marinette and Adrien that they knew their secret.

Alya’s eyes lit up and broke out in a mischievous smile.

“Uh oh,” Nino said. “I know that expression. What have you got?”

She grinned wickedly. “What about giving Ladybug and Chat Noir a taste of their own medicine?”

* * *

 Marinette wasn’t entirely sure how she and Adrien got into their current situation.

“… Did … Did Alya and Nino just lock us in a cupboard?” She asked her partner.

She turned to face Adrien. In the darkness of the cupboard she could just make out his confused expression. “I think they did,” he answered.

They were locked in a cleaning cupboard at the school, surrounded by mops, brooms and numerous other cleaning supplies. They still weren’t entirely sure how or why they were there. One second their friends had said they had something cool to show them after they finished class for the day, the next minute they were locked in a dark cupboard.

“Don’t you lock people in cupboards _before_ they’re a couple?” Adrien asked in amusement. “Not after? Isn’t this a sort of ‘we want you to be together’ thing? Alya and Nino are a bit late.”

Marinette laughed but it was short lived. Her amusement was overshadowed by her confusion and annoyance at being locked in the cupboard in the first place.

(Although there were _definitely_ worse people she could have been locked in a cupboard with. Marinette couldn’t deny she’d fantasied about this exact situation many times pre-reveal. However, now that she could kiss her ridiculous boyfriend whenever she wanted, she much rather do it somewhere that wasn’t a dark, cramped cupboard that smelt of chemicals).

She futilely tried the door handle. No luck.

“Alya! Let us out!” She called.

Silence.

Marinette groaned in frustration.

Plagg popped out of Adrien’s pocket. “We could always-“

Tikki poked her head out Marinette’s bag. “You are _not_ using cataclysm on the door.”

“But-“

“ _No_.”

“Spoilsport,” the bad luck kwami grumbled.

Marinette and Adrien laughed at the kwamis’ interaction before focusing back on the door.

“Alya! Let us out!” Marinette called out again.

“Nino, unlock the door!” Adrien shouted a second behind her.

There was a silence and then –

“Well, it’s no _panther cage_ , but we thought you’d have a good time in there,” Alya’s muffled voice spoke from outside.

Marinette and Adrien froze.

“See, my man Adrien is a big _Ladybug_ fan,” Nino spoke up.

“What?” Marinette whispered in confusion.

“So we thought we’d put you two in there to have a good _chat_ ,” Nino continued.

“What?” Adrien said. “How?”

Marinette knew what he was thinking: _How could they know?_

Because what else could this be about? The locked door? The mention of the panther cage? The oh so pointed emphasis on their superhero names?

“You can talk about whatever you want,” Alya said. “But I’d maybe discuss how silly it is to keep _secrets_ from your _best friends_.”

Her tone was angry, or hurt, which Marinette was thankful for. No, it was smug and Marinette knew without a doubt that her best friend was smirking.

“That, or think of new ways to make sure no one sees your floating little creatures that give your identities away,” Nino finished.

Marinette and Adrien automatically looked at their kwamis.

Oh.

_Oh_.

There was a long, drawn out silence.

“Woops,” Plagg said eventually.

Marinette and Adrien groaned. Tikki heaved out a long-suffering sigh.

“Not helping, Plagg,” Adrien said.

“I wasn’t trying to help,” the kwami replied.

“Be helpful and I’ll give you three wheels of camembert when we get home.”

Plagg instantly smiled. “You got it, kid!” With that, he zoomed towards the door, phasing through it and unlocking it.

Marinette and Adrien stared at the door, dumbfounded.

“How could we forget they could do that?” Adrien asked.

“To be fair,” Tikki piped up. “Doing that would have given us away to Alya and Nino.”

“But now they know so it doesn’t matter,” Marinette said, reaching for the door.

She opened it and they walked out, blinking in the sudden change in light.

There stood Alya, looking smug, and Nino, who was being accosted by Plagg for cheese.

“Hey guys,” Alya greeted, before eying Tikki and Plagg. “And who are these little ones?”

“This is Tikki,” Marinette said, gesturing to her kwami. “She’s my kwami.”

“And this is Plagg,” Adrien said.

Alya and Nino nodded, although they still seemed a little unsure about what a kwami actually was. However, Alya clearly thought they had a bigger issue to deal with because she asked, “Do you have something you’d like to tell us?”

Adrien broke out in a wicked smile.

“I swear to god, _Minou_ , if you use that ‘the cat’s out of the bag’ one again, I will tie you up and leave you on Chloé’s doorstep.”

“But-“

“Without your miraculous, so there’s no chance of escape.”

Adrien pouted.

Alya and Nino merely looked impressed at the threat.

“Brutal,” Nino said.

“The Chat’s out of the bag?”

“Adrien, no.”

“The catbug’s out of the bag? Cause, you know, both of our secrets are revealed?”

“ _No_.”

“The superheroes are me-out of the bag?”

Marinette, Alya and Nino all groaned. “Enough!” They chorused.

“Okay, okay,” Adrien said, “What about ‘we’re sorry’?”

“Huh?” Alya and Nino said in unison.

“We’re sorry,” Marinette said, instantly picking up where her partner was going. “We’re sorry for not telling you.”

“It was for your protection,” Adrien added. “Not that we didn’t think we could trust you. But if anything happened to you guys…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

“We understand, bro,” Nino said, pulling Adrien into a hug.

Alya did the same to Marinette, before pulling Nino and Adrien in for a big group hug.

“And we think you guys are amazing,” Alya said with a wide smile she pulled away from them. She then turned to Tikki and Plagg, “And we think you’re amazing too, even if we don’t know what you are.”

“Tikki and Plagg help us turned into Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette explained.

“This is so incredible!” Alya gushed. “I wish I could put it on my blog. Not that I’m going to. You’ll find that the Ladyblog will now be giving incorrect information about Ladybug and Chat Noir. You know, to keep people off your trail.”

“Thanks, Alya,” the two superheroes said gratefully.

“There’s one thing I’d like to see though,” Nino piped up. “Well, the both of us would.”

“What is it?” Marinette said.

“Can you … transform for us?” Alya asked.

Marinette and Adrien shared a grin before turning to their kwami’s.

“Tikki!”

“Plagg!”

“ _Transformez moi_!”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. I might come back to this series later and continue it, who knows? I am just in love with this show. I can't get enough of its fanfiction.
> 
> Also, come say hi on my tumblr: khaleisey
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
